Aircraft structural components are typically constructed by riveting a skin panel to a series of load bearing stringers with rivets. These rivets are usually installed flush with the outer surface of the skin to reduce drag.
In construction common today, a rigid precision constructed assembly jig or F.A.J., is required to be manufactured for each particular aircraft section. Individual stringers are mounted on the assembly jig and clamped in place. The skin panel is then mounted on the assembly jig. A spray dot template is typically applied to mark the desired rivet pattern between the skin and stringers. The template is removed, cleaned and stored and stabilization holes are formed between the skin and the stringers to receive the fasteners. The skin must be removed in order to debur the holes formed through the skin and the stringers and the skin is then reinstalled and riveted to the stringers. This operation takes considerable time and effort from skilled personnel. It results in a high quality product, but one that is quite expensive. A need exists to reduce the expense of such construction, while maintaining the high quality required by the aircraft industry.